valkyriecrusadefandomcom-20200215-history
Moonshadow Eos
DMG 12 times to the enemy / 15% chance |skill lv10 = Deal 350% DMG 12 times to the enemy / 25% chance |procs = 1 |skill 2 = Celestial Rainbow |skill 2 lv1 = 【Autoskill】 All allies' ATK 400% up / 20% chance |procs 2 = 1 |skill g = ☆Celestial Rainbow |skill g lv1 = Deal 350% DMG 13 times to the enemy / 15% chance |skill g lv10 = Deal 400% DMG 13 times to the enemy / 25% chance |procs g = 1 |skill g2 = ☆Celestial Rainbow |skill g2 lv1 = 【Autoskill】 All allies' ATK 400% up / 20% chance |procs g2 = 1 |skill x = ★Celestial Rainbow |skill x lv1 = Deal 700% DMG 15 times to the enemy / 25% chance |skill x lv10 = Deal 800% DMG 15 times to the enemy / 35% chance |procs x = 4 |skill x2 = ★Celestial Rainbow |skill x2 lv1 = 【Autoskill】 All allies' ATK 500% up from the first turn / 100% chance |procs x2 = 3 |max level 0 = 90 |cost 0 = 174 |atk 0 = 27999 / 49999 / / |def 0 = 30300 / 48999 / / |soldiers 0 = 35000 / 49999 / / |max level 1 = 100 |cost 1 = 196 |atk 1 = 39999 / 54999 |def 1 = 34999 / 54999 |soldiers 1 = 39999 / 54999 |max level g = 110 |cost g = 210 |atk g = 55999 / 90697 / / |def g = 49799 / 89797 / / |soldiers g = 51999 / 83997 / / |max level x = 130 |cost x = 273 |atk x = 92300 / 143098 / / |def x = 89999 / 130698 / / |soldiers x = 93100 / 149998 / / |medals 0 = 21000 |gold 0 = 210000 |medals 1 = 31500 |gold 1 = 315000 |medals g = 42000 |gold g = 420000 |medals x = 50000 |gold x = 500000 |description = Eos's wings now have a bewitching rainbow hue that lingers a bit wherever she flies. |friendship = I'm a goddess and an artist, as I paint rainbows in the sky. |meet = How do you like me now? Aren't my wings so lovely? |battle start = Time to make a rainbow! |battle end = My wings... My dreams... |friendship max = I treasure the rainbows we made together. |friendship event = My body and wings developed, but I'm the same old Eos. I always dreamed of flying with Milord. Now it can come true! |rebirth = My dream of flying with Milord came true. Eos is very happy! Though my wings and body have developed, I'm still nervous. My face is getting hot and the rainbows are becoming pink! |awaken chance = 15 |awaken crystal = 1 |awaken orb = 5 |awaken l = 25 |awaken m = 35 |awaken s = 50 |rebirth chance = 100 |rebirth item 1 = Frost Flora |rebirth item 1 count = 10 |availability = Amalgamation }} ''Amalgamation'' Category:AkkeyJin